


Hope

by KTRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When do you give up on hope? Rose has some words of advice on the topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the always wonderful Lunaseemoony for providing beta support.

"When do you give up on hope?

5 and half minutes? That’s only enough time for uncontrollable sobbing and bruised fists from trying to break through an impenetrable white wall to get back to the love of your life.

5 and half hours? It’s enough time to put you into shock and make everyone around you very concerned about your rocking in the fetal position and muttering “he’ll find a way to get me back, I know he will.” Trust me everyone gets very concerned about that sort of thing, definitely not wise to go there.

5 and half days? Well it’s certainly long enough to get a visit from the Torchwood doctor. That’s lowercase doctor, not The Doctor with all the capitals and expectations. Waking up in hospital with IV drips attached and an angry lecture from Mum is not an experience anyone wants to have. Worse is listening to Mickey tell how disappointed he is in you because he thought you were stronger than that.

5 and half weeks? That’s long enough to develop a stubborn streak to prove everyone wrong. To show that you are more than a blonde shop assistant. That you’ve picked up a lot more knowledge and experience with the Doctor in two years, then most people do in a lifetime. It feels good to prove them wrong.

5 and half months? A cold windswept beach in Norway came close to proving that you could give up on hope. However, the determination to find out how a certain sentence finished can be a powerful driving force. It can make you achieve the impossible.

5 and half years? Years of blood, sweat, tears, frustrations, going to school, achieving impossible feats after impossible feats. Crossing through multiple parallel universes. Refusing to accept it when you see the love of your life lying dead in front of you. Finally finding each other to end up back on that bloody beach. Yeah it comes close. But if you have the warmth of a hand to hold. A perfect hand, one that was made just for you to hold, you can find the strength not to give up on hope.

So remember to never to give up on hope. It will keep you strong. It will keep you focussed on what is important."

 

Rose brushed her hand over the head of the baby in her arms and bent to place a kiss there.

“That’s an interesting choice for a bedtime story” the Doctor whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Turning so that they could both nurse the little bundle together, “I want our daughter to know that no matter what happens, there is always hope.”

“With both of us here to guide her, I’m sure she will learn that lesson well. Although top marks for starting her education at 5 and half days.” He flashed a cheeky smile, as he took their daughter in his arms and gave her his own kiss. “Now let’s leave our beautiful girl to get her sleep, so that she can achieve more impossible things when she wakes.”

With a thump to his arm and a shut up, Rose snuggled into the Doctor’s embrace as they watched over their impossible daughter. Building bright hopes and dreams for her future.


End file.
